Brand New
by Cori the Freak-of-nature
Summary: You're driving me insane with all the characters! I'm creating TWO new teams because of it, but I'm only going to update this one for now. I'll just start the stories then go back to them. Sorry if I'm not updating as much. I'm working on it.
1. Chapter 1

Yeah, I've got another story to work on but... I don't care! Welcome to the SE Titans! Just submit a character in the format below:

Name: Alexandra (doesn't know her last name)

Hero Name: Star

Age: 14

Personality: Quiet, kind of like Raven except dresses all in white, _never_ smiles, but is friendly to those who make an effort

Appearance: silver waist length hair pulled back in a ponytail, silver-blue eyes, four foot nine

Powers: can summon monsters, and can do anything with wires and a circuit board, also can summon a sword that doubles as a gun

Hobbies: writing, drawing

Flaws: storms, the dark, a pressure point an inch above her temples

About Flaws: cannot stand storms or loud noises, she gets freaked out by shadows

Extras: abandoned at age of six

Crush: Robin

Rival: anyone who hurts her friends

COME ON PEOPLE! YOU CAN CO-WRITE TOO!


	2. villains

Hellooooooooooooooooooooo PEOPLES OF FANFICTION!

First, how ya doing? Good, good. Okay! Onto the first order of business! For those of you who have decided to not submit a HERO you may now submit a VILLAIN. (note that only one hero and one villain will be accepted from each person) Please submit it in the format below:

**real name:**

**villain name:**

**main area of crime:**

**abilities/tools/powers/bosses:**

_ex- RedX: martial arts/ sticky X, electric net, electric X, ect./none/ himself_

**apperance:**

**none criminal activities (if applicable):**

Alright, let's see what you got!

Next, I would like to congratulate the heros: hayleytylers for Hayley-Ann Tylers aka Irma, Dianna Phantom for both Taylor Greyson aka Duplicate and David Newblake aka Falcon, and anon for Jason von Savage aka ..? (Actually I don't have the hero name for him so right now we'll call him Savage)

Hope to see more soon! Keep up the good work!


	3. time to choose the leader

Allrighty! Now, I would like to announce the team and leave it up to the readers to decide who is leader. I will put the entry of each hero accepted and see who will be the leader of the South East Teen Titans!

I will also point out that entries_ will still_ be accepted.

**Name: Alexandra (doesn't know her last name)**

**Hero Name: Star**

**Age: 14**

**Personality: Quiet, kind of like Raven except dresses all in white, _never_ smiles, but is friendly to those who make an effort**

**Appearance: silver ankle length hair pulled back in a ponytail, silver-blue eyes, four foot nine**

**Powers: can summon monsters, and can do anything with wires and a circuit board, also can summon a sword that doubles as a gun**

**Hobbies: writing, drawing, swimming**

**Flaws: storms, the dark, a pressure point an inch above her temples**

**About Flaws: cannot stand storms or loud noises, she gets freaked out by shadows**

**Extras: abandoned at age of six**

**Crush: Robin**

**Rival: anyone who hurts her friends**

Name: Ryan Vanders

Hero Name: Darkside

Age: 15

Personality: Cool, Calm, And Collected. Always thinks before speaking and acting. Doesn't typically give his input or opinion unless asked. Ryan is initially distrustful of people. But once they are his friends he becomes very loyal to them.

Appearance: Dark black hair with red streaks. Usually wears baggy blue jeans with a black shirt. About 5'6 with dark grey eyes.

Powers: His costume can shift to do whatever he wants. It can form wings to fly or tentacles as weapons or to pick things up.

Hobbies: Reading

Flaws: Weak to electricity

About Flaws: The suit he wears is actually a living being he shares a body with. And since the suit is weak ti electricity Ryan is too.

Extras: Got the suit at age 14 by stealing it from a huge corporation that his father was working for. His father had helped create the suit as a cure for AIDS but had the suit taken from him in the final stages. When Ryan found out he went to steal the suit so his father could finish it. When he found the vial the suit was in a security guard came in and recognized him. This startled Ryan and caused him to drop the vial which broke. The suit then latched itself to the closest living thing, Ryan. He escaped but a couple hours later corporate mercenaries showed up at Ryan's house. Unable to find him they killed his parents and burned the house down. Ryan then became a traveling super hero to escape the corporation that now hunts him for the suit.

Crush: Raven

Rival: Anyone who harms his friends

**Name: Zenon**

**Hero Name: Ghost**

**Age: 16**

**Personality: protective, caring, likes swimming**

**Appearance: brown hair, brown eyes with black/gold flecks, 5'11"**

**Powers: can control light and make himself invisable**

**Hobbies: swimming, joking around, playing guitar and piano/keyboard**

**Flaws: hates the dark, anyone messing with Star, and will do anything for revenge**

**Extras: discovered powers when battle brought original TT in front of his house and cinderblock almost destroyed said house**

**Crush: Star**

**Rival: anyone who hurts his friends or civilions**

Name: Hayley-Ann Tylers

Hero Name: Irma

Age: 15

Personality: Sarcastic, hyper-active, always there for her friends, loves to have fun, and loves animals

Appearance: wears yellow skinny jeans, black high tops, a black tank top and a white and black checkered wrist band. Has ocean blue eyes and natural blonde hair, but died it fire red.

Powers: Can control water, breathe under water and talk to fish. She is the daughter of Posidean and since he is also known as the creater of earthquakes, she can also control earth.

Hobbies: listening to music, writing and swimming

Flaws: bad tempered. takes time to trust people and she can sometimes get freaked out when there's a natural diaster. because she knows that the gods are fighting about something.

About Flaws: when she has a bad tempered she can lose control of her powers. when she was young people would only be friends with her because she was a demi-god, so it takes time for her to trust people.

she gets freaked out when there's a natural diaster. because she knows that the gods are fighting about something.

Extras: her mother died when she was eight, so she left greece and came to america. she lived on the streets until she met the titans.

Crush: Beast Boy

Rival: anyone who hurts her or her friends.

**Name: Taylor Grayson**

**Hero Name: Duplicate**

**Age: 15**

**Personality: Stubborn, headstrong, compecitive, leader-like, and cunning, but is willing to do anything for her friends.**

**Appearance: light brown hair, just a little taller than Raven, Wears a white tee-shirt, bright green miniskrit, green shoulder-high gloves, thigh high boots, and a mask that covers her eyes. **

**Powers: Duplicates herself, if she's extremly mad she can make obbjected explonde, but doesn't like to use this power. **

**Hobbies: Singing, reading, reserching. **

**Flaws: needles, can't stand up to someone making fun of her.**

**About Flaws: She can't get the flu shot without having to be held down it's so bad, hates bullies, but they get to her.**

**Extras: Robin's cousin, orphan, hates Slade as much as he does since her cuz told her about the apperenticship.**

**Crush: Jericho**

**Rival: Robin (Family rivally, they try to out do eachother because their both competitve.) And Red X (She can't stand him and his prevy, I'm better than you attitude.)**

Name: David Newblake

Hero Name: Falcon

Age: 14 and 1/2 (Makes sure they know the 1/2)

Personality: Goth, ruthless, dark and demeaning, like to cause people fear, but is kind and sweet around his friends.

Appearance: Messy blonde hair, blood red eyes, he's taller than Starfire about 6 foot. Wears a black muscle shirt, black baggy jeans, red combat boots, red hoodie (Un-zipped), sliver claw weapons worn like braclets.

Powers: He was infused with bird DNA so he's faster, stronger, and has sharper senses than a normal person. Not to menton the blood red bird wings (Yes he uses them to fly.) He also has a faint abblity to see the furture, but its not always like he sees. If he tries really hard he can control someone's mind, but it leaves him really weak.

Hobbies: Read horror books, Colleting bird satues and pictures.

Flaws: He has a short temper

About Flaws: If you get him agrey, watch out, you'll at least be going to the hostpital, at the very least.

Extras: He came to the Titans hopping they could help him control his anger so he wouldn't kill again. (Only 1 time...)

Crush: Kole, she's sweet, kind and knows how to let him have fun.

Rival: Blackfire (doesn't even know hy...)

**Jason von Savage**

**17**

**Tall, muscular, platinum shoulder length blond hair, sky blue eyes, chiseled chin, handsome, tanned bronzed skin**

**Combat boots, blue jeans, wife beater shirt, white leather jacket, for combat paramilitary uniform**

**Wears a tux for formal occasions**

**Can copy any skill and knowledge (not personal information) as long as it is not metahuman, be it martial arts, plumbing, or brain surgery and has taken from most of Batman's enemies from visiting Arkham and Blackgate when both David Cain and Bane were imprisoned there though he does have limits when it comes to the arts while he can produce "original" works or amalgamations of other artists, poets, etc. well enough to fool the laymen experts can tell he is copying or plagiarizing almost immediately, while his ability allows him to predict what an opponent will do (this obviously doesn't apply to extremely unpredictable people like the Joker) his inexperience with combat puts him at a disadvantage against great warriors who have fought other great warriors for a long time **

**Two 9mm handguns, dagger in his boot, and he carries a baseball bat**

**He does not believe in just slitting the throat of every thug (if only because it could be and undercover cop doing his or her job) he comes across but that when every other mean is exhausted or none are available lethal force should be used to save lives or stop villains**

**He is usually quiet and stoic but when talking about politics he erupts when someone disagrees and goes into long winded rants about his opinions he believes in free market economics and that monopolies are their natural enemy and in the Second Amendment, He is vehemently against religion even though he acknowledges the existence of gods he says it is just as foolish to deny their existence as it is to trust them completely and has bitter hatred for those who claim to know what God wants saying they are mentally ill or masking a geo-political ambition**

**he also believes heroes should not hoard their scientific breakthroughs and should work more closely with and share their skills and resources with law enforcement agencies and the wider scientific community though he does acknowledge most do not want and most of those who do want couldn't take the brutal training or understand the complex scientific stuff or they are rare and mass production wouldn't be cost effective, he believes a little bit would go a long way if many heroes pooled their resources in that manner saying the vigilantes mostly just put a band aid on a gunshot wound and of course inventors should be well compensated, he supports Cadmus, Checkmate, Suicide Squad, and the Elite though he says the Elite (Manchester Black, Hat, Coldcast, Menagerie, Manitou Raven, Naif al-Sheikh) don't exist but wishes they did. His idol is Amanda Waller he hopes to either work for her or for the Department of Extranormal Affairs Also when he confronts villains he rants about how if most of them would use their minds and/or other talents for legitimate business causes could be far more profitable then any crime spree and if they would use them for a force of good they could earn positions of authority that way he also rants about how beating up thugs, psychos, and whatever nutcase that wants to take over the world this week (though he does sympathize with those who at least have a point and even frighteningly may be right about their benevolent dictatorship like Ra's al Ghul and Lex Luthor who as he says could end famine and cure cancer if he was calling all the shots) isn't good enough they are only ten percent of the problems the other ninety percent come from people being too stupid to know what is best for them the extreme right and extreme left getting caught up in their ideals and have no real world understanding of the extreme complexities of politics, economics, technological logistics, and how they're all interconnected in the long run we need to fight ignorance and poverty crime at its source not symptoms make education great so the common man does know what is best for him and his children's children and democratic republicanism can work**

**He is Magog's nephew**

**Black coffee, flapjacks, and beef jerky**

Name: Rayne Mason

Hero Name: WaterWing

Age: 16

Personality: Sweet, bubbly, flirty. Shhe is almost always happy.

Appearance: waist length blonde hair with light blue streaks, sky blue eyes, light skin, large white wings, bright blue tail when in mermaid form.

Powers: can breathe underwater, be either human or mermaid, can also fly with retractable wings.

Hobbies: singing, swimming

Flaws: easily injured, easily distracted

Extras: mother died when she was two so she lives in ocean with father who is a merman

Crush: Aqualad

Rival: there aren't many people she doesn't like, but she will get you if you break the law.

_It will please the villains creator to know that all of the villains have been selected! Happy choosing! Also, this is a pretty big team, so I'm going to have to cut two girls and one boy, then either make them part time heros who tend to hand out with the main team or turn them into villains. I'm guessing the first choice will be more popular. Any way, give me your opinion on who is cut and who the leader is. My money is on Taylor Greyson (you know, she _**is**_ related to Robin), but Zenon is up there on my list too._


	4. Taylor and Alex

**_eight years earlier on the outskirts of Vegas_**

Little six year old Alex sat with her brother Eric on the front steps of their house. The nine year old boy had his arms around the little girl protecting her from whatever might be coming. The two children had come home from school to find their house emptied except for a necklace that had belonged to their mother and sunglasses that belonged to their father. They wore the trinkets they had found in the middle of their living room. After finding the empty house Eric had done what he had always been told to do in a crisis: call the cops. In fact, just then the police were on their way over.

"Eric... what if Mommy and Daddy don't come home?" Alexandra looked up at her brother. Very few people believed they were related, because of how different they were. Alex always went to the worst case scenario, Eric to the best. Alex was as pale as a ghost, Eric had darkly tanned skin. Alex had hair so white that her parents should have considered buying the copyright for Snow White, Eric's hair was onyx black. They were as different as anyone could be, but for some odd reason, for some quirky rule of the universe, they were not just siblings. They were best friends. They always had the best of times playing games. If Eric felt like playing with his remote control race car set then Alex would be happy to oblige or stay out of his way. If Alex wanted to play Medieval dragons and fantasy games it worked the exact same way.

"Then we'll take care of eachother!" came Eric's firm reply. He left no room for argument, but Alex didn't care.

"What if we're not allowed to stay together?" Tears welled up in the litle girl's eyes. Eric didn't have an answer but held his little sister tight anyway. Then he heard the sirens coming for them. He became so afraid he nearly jumped out of his skin!

"Alex."

"Yeah?"

"Run." Eric's reply came quickly and was definant. They took off through the streets, rounding the corners and jumping over the fences they knew so well. This was their turf and Eric was not about to let anyone take his little sister away on it. Holding the small pale hand that had been offered to him by the tiny girl he dragged her along until the both couldn't run anymore. Looking around he saw big glowing signs and huge buildings. The sight took his breath away. They were not near home anymore!

"Wow!" Alexandra was usually quiet and subdude but she was so amazed, she burst with excitment. "Where do you think we are?" Jumping up and down she began to speak rapidly.

"Come on!" The twosome walked thorugh the streets and saw the sights.

"La- lays Vee gauze." The pale girl tried to read a gigantic sign above their heads. As she was only six, she couldn't read it.

"No Lex, that says Las Vegas."

"Oh!"

A group of thugs came up behind them and the leader spoke. "I see you kids don't know where ya are."

"No sir," Alex was polite, but sensed danger as her brother pushed her behind him.

"Well then let me show you around!" The group in front of them lunged forward and tried to grab onto the kids.

"RUN ALEX! RUN!" Eric yelled at the top of his voice. The small girl took off, running under the sign and away from the bright lights of the city. When she turned around her brother and the thugs were gone. She didn't cry. She didn't sit down and curl up in a ball and want to never get up again. He brother said to run, so she did. And she kept running until she saw headlights coming toward her from behind. Then she didn't run, she flew! Her feet barley touched the ground as she ran as fast as she could! The car was faster though and caught up with her. When a woman jumped out and began checking her for injuries she realized this person wasn't going to hurt her so she colapsed on the ground.

"Poor little doll. She's scared to death!"

"What is it honey?" A man came out of the car now. "Aww. Come on, put her in the car. We'll take her to the next town's police station and see if anyone has put up a notice about a missing girl."

"I-I-I wa-a-ant my bro-o-o-o-otherrrrrrrrrrr!" Alex sobbed. She was broken. She didn't know what had happened to any of her family, she had no living relatives other than her brother, and she had just been found by people who wanted to take her to the police station.

_**Present day**_

Alexandra stood on the gabled roof of _Belk's _in The Forum (it's an outdoor mall). It was the middle of the night, and when she looked south she saw the light polution of Atlanta. This was her fifth night in this town and she would have to move to Atlanta soon. But not tonight. Tonight was a night for mourning. This was the eighth year anniversary of when her brother supposedly died and her parents abandoned them. She sighed and decided to move on anyway. Life had to go on.

_What life? _she thought angrily. _I have four years until I can live on my own. This is torture! I can't keep running, but what else can I do? _She suddenly heard sirens in the distance and knew she had been seen. Leaping off the roof she dropped through her summoning portal and landed in Atlanta.

_**About 45 minutes (by car) south of Alex in Atlanta**_

Taylor Greyson sat on the sidewalk outside the Fox theater. The sign above her advertised _Phantom; _the last showing. Even though she looked completly sereene, she _freaking out!_ Her crime-fighting, overly-large-ego, dressed-like-a-traffic-light cousin in Jump City known as Robin had just asked her to look for a group of heros for Atlanta. Crime had just sky-rocketed and she knew she couldn't handle it all herself... but that was INSANE!

_Nothing far from the usual in this town_ she thought. She watched a couple of weirdos pass her by on the street, in a convertible of all things! _And people think New York City is crazy! Obviously they've never been to this- What the..._ Her communicator had just gone off. This was weird, not only because only Robin knew the number, but because it _was_ Robin. She had just stopped talking to him! Running into an ally she answered the call.

"What?" she asked immpatiently.

"I found you the first member of your team," he replied. He was smiling and mocking her, knowing she hadn't even thought about looking for help yet, so he was one step ahead of her. They were always like this; competing for the best and competing to be the furthest ahead. There was no prize other than bragging rights and that was okay with the two of them.

"Really? Who?" Taylor asked. She was relentless in her mental attempt to think of some witty coment before Robin made her meet the first new member.

"Here, I'll let you talk to him." No such luck on the witty coment. _Oh well, there will always be next time _she thought. When Robin handed the communicator to someone, but she couldn't see who it was. Then a brown haired boy appeared out of thin air! She jumped back and dropped the yellow circle in surprise. After picking it back up she asked who he was.

"I am Zenon," he replied smiling.

"What are your powers?" she tried to remain professional, but was still kind of jittery.

"I'm surprised you need to ask! But since you did, I can control light and you saw the other thing. I can go invis-" Robin cut the hero off by taking his communicator back.

"We met him when a fight with Cinderblock took us near his house. He discovered his powers, and I have to say: he's got talent. Train him well, I'll be dropping off more people later, but Raven is going to take Zenon to you in an hour." The signal was cut off and Taylor looked up to hear sirens. _Whoops. Let my attention slip..._ She ran out of the ally to see the cops going after the weirdos in the convertible. _This day gets more and more annoying as it goes on_ she thought to herself.


	5. First Battle

"Good luck Zenon. If Taylor is anything like Robin, you're gonna need all the help you can get." Raven said in a monotone. "I'll help you find her, but after that I'm leaving."

"Sure, no problem." Zenon, unlike most people, didn't care about Raven's lack of social interaction. Robin had asked him so many questions he thought his head would explode! As they walked down the calm streets he started to think about what his life might be here. _I should have it easy! There's no crime here._ No sooner had he thought that then a jewelry store's alarm went off. The store was behind them, so both of the heros wheeled around and ran toward the sound.

**about fifty feet away**

_Not good. Bad. Very bad!_ Alex looked at the sceenery around her. There were cabinets of broaches, rings, necklaces, and bracelets. _OOH! That one is pretty! _It was a necklace with a chain of silver and a small star shaped diamond. It actually looked a lot like her own, except the chain was silver string and the star was cubic zerconium. _What am I thinking? I need to get out!_ summoning a portal she leapt through without another thought... then landed in a bank where a battle was going on between some guy shouting "You won't get away with this Drakkas!" at the guy trying to rob the bank who was ten feet tall. _Why me?_ Alex thought, then leapt into battle against Drakkas who just slammed the other guy against a wall.

"Where... did... Where is the criminal?" Zenon asked. It looked like nothing had been stolen, and there were smashed windows, cases, or threats. Nothing to indicate anyone got in the store at all.

"I don't know. But while you're here, keep a look out for Red X kid. This is kind of like his style, but usually he goes for information." Raven looked around the shop, seeing if anyone was hiding.

"Raven, look here! On the carpet! It looks like someone just dropped out of no where and then dropped back in to no where!" A lone set of foot prints were on the cushion-y carpet. They were small and not that deep, but they were there all the same.

"What happened!" Taylor ran into the store.

"Taylor, look at this!"

"What... that's not possible unless they can fly or dropped down through the roof." The group look at the ceiling. All one piece of material.

"This doesn't make sense!" Zenon stormed.

"Oh, hey, when did you get here?" Taylor asked.

"A few minutes ago." Then Taylor looked at he vibrating communicator.

"Robbery down at the bank. Drakkas again. Come on newbie, we can handle it. Bye Rae!"

"It's Raven," she said, then dissappeared in black magic.

**In the bank**

_This guy is really getting on my nerves! _Ryan thought as he tried to beat up the villain in front of him. Then things got weird. A girl dressed in all white appeared in a flash of silver light. His distraction was enough to give Drakkas an advange and he felt the Drakkas give him the worst upper cut of his life! OW! _What the heck just happened!_ The girl he had seen started to advance on the villain. He wanted to get up and try to knock her out of the way; she wasn't even half the robber's height! But things got weirder. She seemed to glow as objects from all around the room started to fly through portals and almost hit Drakkas. The super-villain had to leap out of the path of many different objects before attacking. Then she glowed more. _What? Am I dead and she's and angle? What other kind of girl is dressed all in white and glows?_

Then this supposed angle did a very UN-angle like thing. She took a sword out of thin air and then started to advance on her victim like a lion on prey!

"You shall not defeat me girl!" Drakkas shouted, then began a series of his own attacks. Dodges, rolls, punches, and slices then ensued and the fight became a frenzy!

_I can't hold up much longer! _Alex looked at the boy behind her who was starting to get up. He then ran forward and started to help her. She was getting tired, but she wasn't going to let her enemy know that! Also, after this she was sure the boy would blab about her powers, so she would have to set herself up as a super hero. She then saw her necklace flash in the light from the window. Star. She was to be the hero called Star. _Well, I guess now is better than later!_

"I'm called Star. What's you're name?" she asked the boy.

"Uhhh... Darkside," he said calmly. _Is this girl for real? We're in the middle of a battle and she is making conversation like we just met in a coffee shop!_ he didn't say anything on the subject though. When he only replied with his name, she didn't ask any more questions. Then of course, Taylor Greyson: THE hero of Atlanta, walks in with a new recruit. Both of the people already in the battle thought: _why me why me why me why me? _Drakkas then barrled toward teh door money in hand and was met with a wall of Taylors. He turned around and started to sprint toward the back exit and... made it.

"UGH! AGAIN! DANGIT!" Taylor shouted. Then looked at the two other heros. "Who are you? Whatever, I need a team. Join!"

It wasn't a question, so both Star and Darkside reluctantly became a part of a team.


	6. Getting Settled and A New Treat

"_This_ is where we're going to live?" Grace asked. She was a little cinical at first, but starting to warm up to the idea of living in an old, condemed, but still nice inn.

"Apparently. I call penthouse!" Waterwing was bouncing up and down just looking at the place!

It was a week after the bank robbery, and they Titans South East had gained A LOT of members. Well... six may not be a lot in most people's book, but when it comes to heros: every extra power in a team may save some one's life. No one on the team knew their team mates real names, except for Duplicate. Taylor didn't like that the team knew her name, but she trusted them not to tell. Anyway they building that they were in front of had a picture of one of the heros on each of the ten doors. Yes, there were ten people on the team. Duplicate, Savage, Waterwing, Falcon, Irma, Ghost, Darkside, Grace, Hack, and Star.

Duplicate's picture was simple. Light brown hair, almost hazel but not quite, framed her face. Her gloved hands sat on her hips, and she looked at the camera with a 'I-know-something-you-don't-know' look. Of course, no one could really tell because of her mask, but that's what it seemed like because of the small smile she was giving. Savage stood erect in his picture, looking... well savage! He stood looking at the camera, ready for anything that might be thrown at him. Waterwing's picture seemed to eminate happiness. She was smiling gleefully and her white wings were out, the wind produced from the flapping blowing her straight blonde hair back. She was obviously a natural beauty whose hair wouldn't get messed up if she were standing below a helicopter that was ten feet off the ground. Falcon was... being Falcon. His head was bowed, but you could see his red eyes in the shadow. It was creepy to anyone who didn't know him, but his friends knew that he was like that around people he didn't know.

Next after Falcon was Irma's picture. Her firey red hair was the first thing seen, because her outfit was all yellow and black and white. Her sarcastic smile was welcoming after Falcon's picture. Ghost was the first of the boys to actually be smiling! It wasn't just a smile either. It reached all the way up to his brown eyes. Well; brown, black, and gold eyes. What was odd about his picture was that he was translusent. Someone who didn't know he could turn himself invisable would be freaked out by the image. Then came Darkside, a small ghost of a smile on his lips. Not much was different from just a regular guy you'd see walking the halls of a regular high school. That was **_absolutely_** not the case though. Not in any way, shape or form! After him was Grace. Her trusty sword and quiet demenor a warning for villains. Welcoming for anyone else though. Hack was next. She was a tall brunett, and had laughing eyes that welcomed friends and accquantences. Star's picture was different than the rest, she had been taken by surprise when they took the picture, so she wasn't looking at the camera. Her picture was also the only one who didn't have the smallest hint of color. It was just plain white. She also happened to be the only girl NOT smiling

After studying the pictures a moment longer the teens dashed inside attempting to claim the best rooms for themselves!

"Okay! Got my room!" Irma shouted. She had grabbed a large suite, that was perfect for her because it had a view of the garden in the back of the hotel which had a fountain in the middle. The two extremely large rooms at the top of the buildings the had access to the roof were Falcon's and Waterwing's obviously because they both had wings.

"Wait! HOLD IT! You guys, there are only nine usable rooms in this place!" Duplicate's voice rang through what was now the Titan's towers. The scrambeling immediatly stopped and arguing began with the seven poeple who had not yet claimed a room. To be more specific, Star grabbed a ratty old blanket and went and layed down on the couch in the common room, Duplicate and Savage were ttrying to shut the other four pepople up who were arguing, and the people who were arguing finished very quickly. When Savage opened his mouth to tell each person which room to go to (leaving out himself, he decided to be a gentleman and let everyone else have rooms while he slept on the couch) Star was the one who spoke.

"It's okay, the couch is actually pretty comfortable... I guess," Star finished the sentence as 12 eyes turned to look at her. Only her head could be seen over the back of where she was now sleeping, and when everyone looked at her you could only see her eyes. Even Savage's heart melted when he looked at the little girl on the couch. And by little, I MEAN little! At 4'9" and eighty pounds, not to mention being the youngest; she was the Titan's little sister!

"Somebody could just share a room you know?" Ghost said to Duplicate.

"Oh yeah, I guess we could!" Duplicate said. "Who's feeling up to sharing?" Her question was met with silence. "Uh..."

"I'll share!" Grace and Hack chimed up at the same time.

"Oh. Okay. Go choose your rooms. AFTER EVERYONE HAS CHOSEN THEIR ROOM, MEET ME IN THE COMMON ROOM! AND HACK?" Duplicate shouted.

"YEAH?"

"MAKE AN ANNOUNCEMENT INTERCOM OR SOMETHING... PLEASE?"

"SURE NO PROB! I'LL BE DONE BY DINNER!" And so everyone chose their rooms. Hack kept giving Grace sidelong glances because of her multiple personaltiy disorder, but other than that they got along just great. They were both 'go with the flow' type people, so living together wasn't going to be that hard.

_**in the common room about fifteen minutes later**_

Darkside lounged against the couch. He looked around at the other nine Titans, most of whom were trying to figure out how to design their rooms. The only room that the city had furnished was the common room, and gave the rest of them a budget for decorating their own rooms.

"Well, I'm going out to the pool!" Waterwing said exclaimed. Everyone one jumped at ther outburst.

"We have a pool!" Star shouted eagerly. Star shouting was very odd, but welcomed as it showed she did have _some_ emotion. It also showed she loved swimming.

"Hey, I didn't know that. I'll come too!" Ghost was looking at Star as he said this, and Grace had a sly smile on her face as she took a picture for 'blackmail' later.

"How 'bout we all swim then go shopping for furniture?" Hack asked.

"Sounds good to me, but I think we should go in normal clothing. You know, so people don't recognize us?" the ever vigilant Falcon said.

"Yeah..." Savage said.

"Hold that thought! We got trouble over at city hall. It looks like Slade and- WOW- a bunch of other villains. We've got our hands full for the next few hours it looks like!" Duplicate said quickly. "Titans GO!" the only response was silence. "Yeah I know; it's Robin's thing, but I thought I'd give it a shot."


	7. Meet My Brother and His Evil Master

_Slade. Great. _Duplicate thought. She knew that this was not going to be pretty. Then again, what fight is? Then of course there were his little minions, though they looked like they were there by choice and not by mind control.

"Star, how many people can you send through a portal?" the leader snapped into action mode as soon as she turned away from the computer screen that had the warnings and villains alerts on it. Duplicate saw the rest of her team, though lacking much training together, was ready to go kick some Slade butt!

"Me and one other person, three other people _max_. Each teleportation costs a certain amount of energy; I don't know how many people I can transport without passing out." Star made clear that she wasn't going to test her limits today. That being said, Savage and Duplicate began to dole out instructions for getting the team to the seene.

"Water and Falcon, obviously you guys fly. Darkside fly with them too. Star take Grace and Ghost through the portal-" Duplicate started.

"Irma, do that floating rock thing you showed us earlier and get your self there! Hack, you can ride in my car-" Savage continued.

"And I'll ride my motorcycle!" Duplicate finished.

_**at city hall**_

"Well it's about time! We've been waiting here forever! Call me Freak!" one of the villains exclaimed as the Titans came up. They all gave the girl a weird look not only because of what she said, but because of her appeareance too. "Get ready for injuries!" Freak let out a high pitched giggle after that and started to walk forward.

"Ah! The Titans! So good to see the new team! Freak, calm down we don't want to maul them _yet..." _Slade said as he walked out from behind the wall of villains.

"Freak, what are you doing out of Jump? Don't you normaly hang out there?" Grace taunted waving her sword in intrecat paterns. The odd looking girl stuck her tongue out at the hero.

"Drakkas!" Slade yelled.

"Yes sir?"

"Open a pipe for Siren, we need her in her element," Slade ordered.

"Yes sir." Siren smirked over her shoulder at Drakkas. Despite his recent sucess at the bank, he was still pretty low on the 'evil' scale.

"And Freak, listen to me this time! I know how much you want to win and gain the reward I promised you, but you're going to have to learn how to listen," Slade's voice was low and ominous.

"It doesn't mater if she listens or not! The ten of us can and will beat you," Irma said cockily.

"Ten? I only see seven. And speaking of missing team mates, there's one more person I want you to meet: Shadow..." He trailed off as Star, Grace, and Ghost came running up.

"Sorry about that. My landings can be questionable when it comes to location... Eric?" Star said 'Eric' just as a black haired boy appeared, walking from behind the criminals.

"Alexandra? No. That's not possibile. You're dead!" Eric shouted.

"H-how are you still alive? I thought when thoses thugs caught you, you were done for sure," Star asked quietly. She looked terrified.

"You two know each other?" Both teams asked simultainiously.

"Doesn't matter. Shadow; we'll talk later. Anyway Titans, we are actually just here to say welcome to the city and that we will be always be here to cause trouble. Good day," and with that Slade ran off. After about a half hour of pursuit with no luck in catching the team of criminals.

_**back at the tower**_

"How did you know him!" Duplicate yelled at Star once they had gotten back from the sceene at city hall. Star wasn't listening. She was calmly sitting down on the couch reading a book.

"Hm..?" the pale girl was too engrossed in her book to hear the leader's words.

"How. Did. You. Know. Him." Duplicate repeated, putting punctuation after each word.

"You know, you're acting a bit too much like Robin for comfort right now Dupe!" Darkside yelled from the kitchen. This was odd in the fact that he normally did not give his opinion on anything. He came back out holding five sodas in his five different tentacle 'arms' created by his suit. A Coke Zero, a Pepsi, a Diet Coke, a regular Coke, and a Sprite. Then each tentacle tossed the sodas to their respective owners. Coke Zero for Star, Pepsi for Waterwing, Diet Coke for himself, regular Coke for Ghost, and a Sprite for Hack who was trying to make the automatic door work.

"Come on! Work you stupid thing! I have an easier time breaking down the Pentagon's firewalls! Won't you please- OW! BAD DOOR! OUCH! BAD DOOR! STOP SWINGING! WILL YOU- AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!" was the backgroud noise (courtesy of Hack) for the following argument.

"I am NOT acting like Robin!"

"Yeah, you are." Star was still reading her book, but was also capable of multi-tasking.

"Sorry Duplicate. You are acting as crazy as he does when something comes up he doesn't know about," Ghost, who was watching TV, was able to multi-task.

"Oh, please. I am not!"

"You're also able to argue a point that is clearly not the case, but you're still too stubborn to admit it." Waterwing had just swallowed _all_ of her Pepsi and was now starting to jitter, hovering just above the ground. Her wings were sending off torents of air, making the already insane room frantic with activity. Star dove for her book that was blown off the table, Hack was oblivious and still yelling at the door, Ghost took cover under the coffee table, Duplicate face-palmed and went off to look for the four people who were not in the room so she could hang out with them, and Darkside was making his suit grow wings so he could drag the vibrating teen/bird/mermaid **(teen mer-bird?) **back down to the floor.

"_WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?" _Savage, Falcon, and Grace ran into the room with Duplicate right one their heels.

"It was so loud in here it sounded as if Slade had attacked. Calm down!" Grace said.

"Seriously. What happened?" Falcon asked. He was obviously concerned, but was also aggitated.

"I asked Star how she knew that boy today, then Darkside came in and said I was being obsesive, then he gave everyone sodas, and well... Waterwing is here. Enough said." Duplicate looked around at them all, daring them to challenege her story and Dark took the dare.

"I said you were acting like Robin. I did not say that you were being obsesive," he was trying to be calm and rational, but Dupe wasn't in the mood.

"It's as good as! Anyway, back to the original topic: Star?"

"Fine! He's my brother. We were abandoned when I was six, when Eric was nine. We ran away from the cops and I thought he was killed after he told me to leave him and run from some thugs in Las Vegas. I'm not saying any more, so I'll see you guys tomorrow..." she trailed off then walked up the stairs. On the landing she turned around and saw that her team-mates were all looking at each other; confused. She whispered "Maybe," then walked up the stairs to her room and got dressed in normal clothes, temporarily died her hair brown, and put in brown contacts. Down stairs Duplicate said that she was going to go out as a civilian by herself and try to wrap her head around what she had just heard.

_**Secret hideout in **_location disclosed

"SHADOW!" Slade yelled from the control room.

"Yes Slade?" Eric, or as he was known to villains: Shadow, asked.

"How did you know that girl?"

"Before we talk about that, I wanted to say that I don't want to do this anymore. It's wrong and... I can't fight- uh, Star." Eric finished nervously then looked down at his feet. His "master's" reaction was not going to be a good one. That was a fact.

"Shadow, you are my best fighter. You ARE GOING TO STAY!" Slade's voice steadily got louder until it reached yelling point. "I WILL NOT LET YOU LEAVE THIS GROUP!"

"Please." After Eric said this Slade calmed down and regarded him.

"You will stay on the team for three more days. If after three more days you still feel this way then you can leave."

"Thank you sir." The boy dressed in black had to resist the urge to bow as he left the room. When he out of ear shot Slade turned to Drakkas and Siren.

"Both Duplicate and Star are disguised as civillians and are out on their own. Kiddnap them and bring them to me. I think we need to gain some leverege over the Titans and _that __boy_."


	8. HELP!

Um... People... WILL YOU PLEASE REVIEW!

I mean, seriously! I know i haven't updated in a while, but I could use ideas.

PLEASE!

PLEASE!

PLEASE!

I need _serious_ help with this.


	9. The Next Chapter Might Not Go Well

"Hello! Welcome to Starbucks, what will you have today?" a cheery cashier asked Star when she walk in the coffee shop.

"Do you have hot chocolate?"

"Yes we do ma'am."

"Okay. Hot chocolate with caramel and wipped cream," Star said. It was her favorite and it had been very rare in the past when she had been able to get it, being on the run and all.

"Alrighty, that will be $2.47. It'll be ready in a minute!" A small smile crossed Star's face and she thought, _I love being able to go somewhere without looking over my shoulder constantly. It's relaxing._ She couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her though.

Duplicate blended in so well that not even her friend could recognize her. Posing as a regular girl in a coffee shop wasn't that hard, it was keeping the sunglasses on and not getting weird looks that was the trick. She heard talking behind her as Star got her hot chocolate.

"Here you go miss! I've seen you somewhere before... OH! You look like that Titan girl who always dresses in white. What's her name?" the happy cashier was oblivious to the fact that this _was_ in fact the girl she was talking about.

"I actually don't know!" Star's reply was very convincing to anyone who _hadn't_ been trained in the mindset of a detective.

"Well, to me she seems sort of stuck up! She always seems to have walls up. It's hard to believe that she just came out of nowhere too. I think she was keeping her powers to herself before that bank robbery!" Yeah, the cashier had absolutely no idea wh she was talking to.

"You know, I sometimes find that people build walls not to keep themselves in, but to see who cares enough to break them down."

"Good po-" a scream cut off the sentence. Heads turned to look out the front window to see a child being dragged away from his older sister by a gang that had often been seen hanging around back allyways. The two super heros in the shop sprinted toward the door without a second thought, but before they chould even leave the building, a shape burst out of the shadows.

**across the street**

Freak had been waiting for a chance to prove that she didn't need orders. That she could do things on her own. This was her chance. Maybe her only chance. It was her time to shine. She would catch the two superheros. _They of all people should know that straying from the pack leaves you weak! _she thought. Looking from the shadows she saw clearly through the windows of the Starbucks that the one called Star was talking to the waitress. _W__here is the other?_ Before she had time to continue her thought, a child's wail rose from around the corner. Then, things ran in slow motion.

The other Titan revealed herself by jumping up and running towards the door, just as the other did also. She didn't know what to do! Should she complete her mission or help the poor kid? What to do? What to do? Her legs made her desision for her. She leapt forward one step and then ran full tilt toward the little boy. She had to help. _I have to help. I have to help. I have to help. I have to help. I have to..._ Then it was on. She wrenched the boy from the gang member's hands, then blasted the ones holding onto the sister with her laser eye. Naturally, she kicked some serious butt. The idiots she was against had no idea what had hit them.

**Back in the coffee shope**

They stared, open mouthed, at what they saw. Freak. Had. Helped. Them. Why would she do that? Star looked at the girl she now knew was Duplicate. She really wished they could communicate with their thoughts. _We need to get back to the tower. Now._ No sooner had she thought that then Dupe had turned around.

"Um... Alex? I think you're right," Duplicate said. _She remembered my real name!_ Star thought. _That girl has a memory like a steel trap!_

"Thanks."

"I didn't say anything." Star was confused, then a thought occured to her. _If I can transport objects, why not thoughts?_

"We need to leave." Grabbing their drinks they ran to the nearest allyway together and teleportad out of there.

**In the tower**

"You're kidding! Why would Freak _help_ someone?" The entire team had been told what had happened and were both impressed by the newly discovered power, and freaking out because of Freak.

"Geez. How did you not know about that new power Star?" Ghost asked in wonder.

"Can we stay on topic?" was her reply.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Ghost said.

"Hey, someone is trying to video chat us!" Hack said as she motioned toward the unplugged computer. She, too had discovered someting new. She could use her power on appliances that weren't even on! "Someone who's screen name is... _**trickyspar15**_."

"OOOHHHH!" Irma said. "I forgot to mention that I invited a hero I met a while ago to stay with us. Sorry."

"What's her name?"

"Sparrowtric."

"Well, she just left a video message and said that she's coming in a few minutes!" Hack said.

"Uh, we haven't gotten any of our rooms done, and we have no guest rooms," Waterwing said. "And, uh, Aqualad is coming soon too."

"Actually, _all _the Titans are coming. I forgot to mention that..." Darksde said calmly from his seat in the common room. The newly installed doorbell (courtosy of Hack) rang. Everyone froze.

**AN. Well. That should be interesting. Keep reading!**


	10. Sorry

Sorry about the slow updates. I have a really tough math class that's two years ahead of my grade! Plus, to add on to the torture, my teacher _loves_ homework! Honestly! Why can't I have a teacher who doesn't like homework for once!

Anywho, hope to hear from some reviews soon!


	11. ROAD TRIP

Hack opened the door but no one was there. She closed it just after a small bird flew in.

"Oh, can someone let the bird out?" Duplicate said. The bird sat on the sofa and a blue light filled the room when someone who was supposedly a hero appeared where the bird was.

"Hi, I'm Sparrowtric. Nice to meet ya." Sparrowtric held out her handy all of the members of the team.

"Um, sorry we don't have any guest rooms," Star said, balancing on her toes to see over Ghost's shoulder.

"Easy, I'll sleep as a bird. Easy."

"Okay cool!"

"Hey fellow Titans!" the green ball of unstoppable energy formally known as Beast Boy ran into the room after pretty much bearking down the door.

"Oh Friends! It is good to meet you! I hope you will enjoy the trip the World of Walt Disney that Friend Cyborg suggested we take you on!" Starfire bounced into the tower and hugged everyone in sight! Falcon and Savage didn't look that happy about it.

"Yo! Star! It was suppoed to be a surprise!" The big robot himself came into view through the door.

"I didn't say anything," Star wheezed as Starfire gave her a bone crushing bear hug.

"Oh. Yeah, I forgot there's a Star on this team too."

"I feel we shall be great friends Star!"

"You will if you don't crush her Starfire!" Robin ran into the room. "Raven will not get out of the car. Sorry guys."

"What do ya mean Bird Boy?" The dark sorceress teleported into the main hall where all the other Titans were. She had, for some reason, a small half smile on her face. This surprised everyone, but they were all smart enough not to show it.

"WAIT! BACK UP! WE'RE GOING TO _**DISNEY! WAHOO!" **_Waterwing flew up to the ceiling then landed back where she had taken off from.

"Sweet," Ghost said.

"Two problems," Duplicate and Robin said at the same time. Naturally they shot each other the death glare and moved on.

"We haven't trained very much and who's going to watch the city while we're gone?" Duplicate asked the room in general. Everyone just kinda stood there. No one had an answer.

"Well, I guess four days wouldn't hurt..." Imediatly a chorus of voices started.

"Hey! Who started the party without us?" Aqualad and Speedy ran into the hall, followed by Kid Flash, BumbleBee, Mas and Menos, and Jinx.

"Jinx? What are you doing here?"

"I got bored." Everyone looked at her and then looked around the room as a muffled cry came from, well, no one could really tell.

"Hulpf! Hulpf!" In all the excitment Star had accidentally gotten pushed into the coat closet!

"Hey! Out of the way!" Robin and Ghost said as they pushed some on the Titans (plus Jinx) away form the closet.

"OUCH! WHO PUT THE IRONING BOARD IN THERE?" she yelled after she got out. "Oh well. Doesn't matter. Anyway, how are we _getting_ to Disney World?"

"Yeah, the cars aren't going to be enough for all of us." Most of the room nodded in agreement.

"I already took care of it!" Raven said. Twenty two heads turned and forty four eyes looked at her.

"What did you do?" Irma asked.

"Look outside!"

Everyone made their way to the door and crowded outside. A double decker RV was parked on the side of the street.

"That is AWESOME!" Beast Boy (from now on will be refered to a BB) Said and ran inside. Almost immediatly after, his head poked out of the second story's window. "Okay, you guys have _got_ to check this place out!"

**three hours later**

"Irma! move your bag!" Grace shouted.

"No way! And Waterwing, you mind putting your stuff on the upper level?"

"Yes! It's fine where it is!"

"Why does my suitcase have girl's clothes in it?" Ghost yelled.

"Hey! That's mine!" Hack grabbed the suitcase from Ghost and closed it up.

"Star, is your suitcase white?" Savage yelled from the second level.

"What do you think?"

"Falcon, that's Star's don't mess with it!"

"Falcon! Are you messing with my suitcase?"

"No, it was Darkside!"

"It was not me!" Darkside yelled. "And Duplicate, your stuff is on my seat!"

"That's cause it's MY seat numbskull! Hey, Sparrowtric, you drive for the first half-hour!"

"One, I can't find anywhere to put my stuff. And two, _do want to die?_ I'm _thridteen_ I don't have a driver's liscence!"

"Star?"

"I'm fourteen! DUH!"

"Don't worry about it Dupe. I'll drive." Cyborg walked up and sat in the drivers seat.

"I call shotgun!" BB said and leaped into the seat.

"Everyone ready?"

"_**NO**_!" All twenty one people (there are 23 total. I'm excluding Cyborg and BB for obvious reasons.) replied.

"Too bad!"

**ololololololo**

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

**ololololololo**

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

**ololololololo**

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

**ololololololo**

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

**ololololololo**

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

**ololololololo**

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

**ololololololo**

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

**ololololololo**

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

**ololololololo**

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

**ololololololo**

"Are we there yet?"

"Is this gonna be a constant thing?"

"yes."

**ololololololo**

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

**ololololololo**

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

**ololololololo**

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

**ololololololo**

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

**ololololololo**

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

**ololololololo**

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

**ololololololo**

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

**ololololololo**

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

**ololololololo**

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

**ololololololo**

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

**ololololololo**

"Are we there-"

"LOOK!" Epcot rose above the trees.

"WE'RE HERE!"

**thirty minutes later**

"Yeah, this is the Titan's Party." Robin was checking the whole group in at the Buena Vista Palace Hotel. It is _really_ nice.

"The penthouse sir?"

"Yes, we booked the penthouse."

"Here is your room key."

"Thank you! Come on everyone!"


	12. sadly short chapter

"Okay! I have decided to change my name!" soon-not-to-be-Star said.

"Huh?" Ghost was the first to react. All 23 of the Titan group stood in line waiting for Space Mountain. Naturally they were deguised, but there were some mutterings lef tin their wake when somebody saw Star's floor-length hair, Star_fire_'s yellow white of her eyes, or the sunglasses Robin kept on inside the VERY dark entrance to the ride. BB and Cy weren't noticed as they had on th rings that changed their appearance.

"I think it's a good idea Star. You and Starfire will definately get confused if you don't!" Duplicate said.

"Okay, sooooo, any suggestions?" Her question was met with silence.

"This is going to be harder than I- hey! our ride is here!" Waterwing, Ghost, and Star clambered into the small 'rocket' and pushed down the safety bar.

oOoOoOoOo

"Ghost! You went invisable for ANOTHER picture? UGH!" The three-some stood by the monitors that showed the pictures of the people on the ride.

"I didn't go invisable! I swear!"

"Yeah you did! And you are." Falcon came up behind behind them.

"Well, I'm not _choosing_ to! Quick, get around me so no one will see," Ghost hissed as he winked out of existance.

"Why aren't you in control of your powers?" Hack asked as she took her place behind him just as his head vanished.

"I wish I knew!"

"Uh... You guys. I know this isn't a good time to bring this up but," Robin said, "I've got two pieces of news. Neither good. One is that the directors of the park want five of us to sta here in Disney. The other thing is that Slade is here."

"Well!" Star said. "_*censored*_"

"Friend Star, we are in the Land of Disney. You should not curse!" Starfire said innocently from the left of Ghost.

**AN yes, I**** know! It's a short chapter! Bur I needed to get your attention.**

**- what should Star's new name be?**

**- which five, six, or four should stay in Disney? I'm sorry, but eleven is just too many to work with!**

**- which story should I update next? (other than this one!)**

**Also, look at _Beans-da-Monkey_'s stories. They are great. **

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOME AND APPRECIATED EVEN IF YOU DO NOT AGREE WITH WHAT I HAVE DONE IN THE STORY! IF YOU DO NOT, PLEASE STATE IT _NICELY_! FLAMES ARE GREATLY DISCOURAGED!**

_I hope you have a wonderful day! :)_


	13. Who's Been Cut?

Author Note Chapter

I have made the descision. Before I go on I want to thank everyone for their characters and say, if you have a problem with the line up, review with your suggestion. I _will_ change if too many people decide it's the wrong choice.

Leader- Duplicate

Second in command- Savage

Everyone else in SE Titans:

Star- Now known as Amidetelion (if you want to know where I got that name I'll say in the next chapter. When I tell you don't call me a geek.)

Ghost

Hack

Waterwing

Darkside- Well, we don't want Raven to end up alone now would we? (hint hint)

Falcon

* * *

_I also want to add that all villains will be mentioned just like heros._

I'm sorry to everyone else and to those of you who didn't get your charcter mentioned in the story so far. I'm also sorry that this didn't include any _real_ story for those who put this on story alert, but it was bugging me and I had to put this up. Also, everyone will be mentioned eventually in the story, and _one_ more person will be kicked off the team in the next chapter. (I just need to find some way to kick her (another hint hint) off in the story, so I can actually keep writing. Any ideas? Comments? Suggestions? Questions? THEN REVIEW! I'm serious about that!


	14. another short chapter :

"I'm bored! How about you, Sta- Amy?" Ghost said as he and Amidetelion, civilian name: Amy, made there way through the crowded streets of Downtown Disney.

"Same! Hey, look at that!" The always vigilant Ami spotted a stage with dancers performing to the Jackson 5 song 'ABC'. People were clapping as the song seemed to draw to a close... only to go into 'Dancing Machine'. Five girls stayed on stage and went to their places in the front while the rest of them clapped their way off.

"Heeeeyyyyy... that brunett on the right in the red is pretty cute! Wait... SHE HAS SILVER HAIR LIKE YOU! And, wow, same shaped face, and eyes. That's jsut creepy." after stage whispering the last part to Amidetelion, then running up to the stge to look more closely at the girl who supposed looked like his team mate.

"HEY! AMY!" Duplicate had to shout to be heard by her friend. "Where'd you go? I saw Ghost heading up to the stage, and knew you had to be around here somewhere! What's he doing?"

"He says that the girl on the far right looks like me and wanted to see just how much she does." Duplicate turned and jumped slightly as she caught a glimpse of the girl clapping off as smaller dancers clapped on to 'Rockin' Robin'. "That's just creepy."

"That's what Ghost said. Oh, hey Robin, Starfire, Raven, Darkside. What's up?"

"Not much. We just got back from-" Robin began.

"The most wonderful of all the castles! The 'Cinderella's Castle' is most wonderful! Though, the large gemglorgoughi, or as you say 'mice', are rather frightening!"

"Starfire hated Space Mountain... and all Robin did was sit there with a bored expresion on his face while his girlfriend started freaking out as they started to go on."

"Robin! She's your _girlfriend!_ You're supposed to comfort her!" Duplicate said as she punched her cousin in the arm.

"Dupe, I'm sorry, but she freaks out about all the rides here!"

"No! I did not, as you say, do the 'freaking out' when we were in the most pleasant spinning cups of tea!"

"Yeah, and she said the Peter Pan ride was fine," Raven said pointedly.

"Dude! That was SO AWESOME!" Beast Boy's exclamation could be heard all the way across the chaotic shopping center. Everyone looked around, except for the dancers on stage who were switching places again. Now the cute brunett was making her way back out. Ghost ran up to the assembling group of heros as Beast Boy and Cyborg approached from the opposite side.

"Hey guys!" Beast Boy and Cyborg said. Even though they didn't look anything like themselves, it was easy to tell which was which.

"All of you! Doesn't that girl there look like Amy two years younger and with mostly brown hair?" he pointed toward her, just as she walked to the front.

"Hey, everyone! I hope you enjoyed our 'redo' of last years performance, but this time we're going to do something a little different. I am being considered for a spot in the Atlanta Ballet, and this is my audition." She smiled as people clapped and whispered that she was too young to have a professional career as a dancer... and as the Titans all quietly agreed that she did indeed look like Amidetelion. Just then everyone else in the Titans walked up.

"Hey, is that Amy up there- OH! Wow, that's creepy." Cyborg's eyes flitted between the girl on stage and the girls next to him. Hack just kind of stood there with a confused expression on her face until she decided that it was pointless to look like an idiot and resumed her previous and usual smile. It seemed a little too mischeivious for anyone else's liking so, Duplicate asked her why exactly she was smirking.

"Oh... no reason... just a little practice... heheheh," she cleared her throat. "Wow, that girl really does look like Amy!"

"Hack."

"Okay, fine! I messed with the ghosts."

"What?" was everyone's reply.

"I, uh, kind of hacked into the design of the, hmhm, the ghost in the haunted mansion and..." the rest of her sentence was drowned out as music blarred from the speakers. Turning their attention back to the stage, everyone decided to let hack be. For the moment.

**_AN: Hi! Yeaaaaaahhhhhhh, sorry about the oh-so-short chapter, but my life's been so busy I aven't even had time to write in my blog, and I have been assembling this chapter sentence by sentence for weeks now, and the results are surprisingly good from what my life has been like lately. Anyway, the begining part of the performance (ABC through Rockin' Robin) actually happened in Downtown Disney, and there WAS a brunett with a silver streak in those dances. Don't know why, but I have an idea for her in this story... she was also the best dancer of that company... just saying._**


	15. surprisingly long chapter

**_AN: Hi! Yeaaaaaahhhhhhh, sorry about the last chapter..._**

The girl went up on pointe shoes(1), she was even shorter than Ami, and looked about the same height as her when she was on her toes. Turning around she dipped into a full ponche(2) (no sure about spelling. it's French. pronounce pawn-shaw) then immediately sprang back up as the music became violent, turning in periweits(3) until the people looking at her became dizzy! Jumping into a double stag leap(4) she cleared one of the younger girl's head's by at least a foot, probably more. Spinning to face the back she did a fan kick(5) then a barrel jump(6) to face the front again. The music became softer and Ami muttered she had to go to the bathroom and walked away. People were being drawn to the stage as the music and the girl's dance picked up speed.

"Wow! No wonder they're considering her to be a professional dancer!" Waterwing said, bouncing slightly. Aqualad put out a hand and placed it on her shoulder, the kids behind them were complaining they couldn't see, so he suggested to Waterwing they go by themselves to the Lego shop and watch from the window. Waterwing being Waterwing, she accepted eagerly and they walked hand in hand to the side entrance.

"Ooh! That girl's got it bad!" Bee squealed after they had left.

"Yeah, and Aqualad seems to be a little head over heals himself!" Everyone laughed at Cyborg's (very true) statement.

"Please, are not our heals below our heads at all time unless we do 'the somersault' or 'the wheel of cart'?" asked Starfire innocently.

A couple hundred feet away, Amidetelion closed the miniscuel portal she had been listening through and chuckled, a slight, rare smile starting to spread across her face. It disappeared instantly. Slade and company were making their obvious way down the street. Robin an Duplicate had told them not to blow their cover in any way no matter what. Turning ever so slightly, she walked nonchalantly down a side street and hoped they hadn't recognized her. then she ran AFAP (as fast as possible) toward _somewhere_ while frantically trying to send bits and pieces of thoughts to her friends to warn them. Being in a panic really messes up her powers, so the simple phrases she tried to send came out to be syllables of words. Luckily Slade's name is one syllable.

* * *

Waterwing and Aqualad made it to their window and watched as the girl onstage did feute(7) after feute. Then one word screamed in Ami's voice in both their heads 'Slade!' glancing at each other they flipped open their communicators each sending a message to half of the teams present. They said exactly what they heard Ami say. Aqualad's message, as he was a little freaked out on how Ami had transported her voice, ended up looking like 'Sklaeadfe' but the others told the half who received that message what it meant. Slowly they broke up into preassigned groups. Waterwing, Aqualad, Bee, Robin, and Starfire. Hack, Cyborg, Savage, Ghost, and Ami. Jinx, Kid Flash, Raven, Darkside, and Falcon. Beast Boy, Irma, Grace, the twins, and Speedy.

* * *

"Eric, I need to talk to you..." Slade said. He gently pulled the young man aside and began speaking to him softly, in a way the was uncharacteristically caring. "I know why you want to leave the team. It's because of that girl. What are they calling her now, oh yes, Amidetelion. I also know why she is the cause of your hesitation and temptation to leave the team. You think she is your sister. I will tell you this one time, and one time only: she is not your sister!" His soft voice quickly rose to a stage whisper.

"YES, she is! I remember her! I know her! We used to play together and play sword fight... somehow, I never won. It's weird, I could beat my grown father at arm-wrestling, but I couldn't beat my four year old little sister at sword fighting-" then he gasped. It was a low, barley audible sound that most people around didn't even realize came out of the boy's mouth. Slade had taken off his mask. He looked to be in his late thirties, with salt-and-pepper hair, dark skin and startlingly blue eyes. The same skin as him. The same eyes as the girl who he had previously thought was his sister. He wasn't so sure now. "I'm not saying you didn't HAVE a sister. Look around this corner and tell me what you see."

"Oh." It was the only thing that could escape his lips. The girl he saw on stage looked exactly like his sister did. it looked like a younger version of who he thought to be his sister. He was so confused. His heart told him that Ami was his sister, but his eyes told him that girl on stage was.

"When I left our home with your mother, we thought you would follow the clues we left you. Your sister did. After she ran from your attackers in Las Vegas she followed the power of the necklace her mother left her. It led her to-" the older man's voice broke, "the car crash. She found your mother and I there, in the car. Before the police got there. She saw her mother's dead body. It tore her to pieces, even to this day she is still depressed and the scene haunts her, days and nights. The image, she says, floats before her eyes even when she feels happier than anyone else on the planet. The only time it doesn't is when she dances. That is why I let he perform. She loves it. it is the only thing in life that brings her joy. She missed you. And your mother."

He just couldn't grasp the concept. It was too large to realize...

"How come you didn't tell me?"

"I wasn't sure... I had my suspicions when I saw your face when that... that... _impostor_ Ami showed up, but I became absolutely sure when you almost said Alex that day you requested to leave the team. I was so frantic that I might lose you I snapped, and I yelled at you. Wrongly. I shouldn't have and I'm _sorry. I'm so, so sorry!_" He started to choke up. His voice was strained, and the were tears brimming in his eyes. Either he was telling the truth, or he was a better actor than anyone gave him credit for. Deciding it would probably be best to make a joke to break up the tension, he said the first relatively witty thing that came to mind.

"Well this is a bit of a Star Wars moment!" He smiled, genuinely smiled, and they hugged.

"AW! Oh, sorry. I ruined it didn't I?" Freak stated from her perch on the arm of the bench beside the alcove they were talking in.

"There's one more thing you should know... she doesn't remember anything before She saw her mother and I in that car crash. It was so traumatic that she completely forgot everything!" Slade's voice was back to normal. A haughty tone with flecks of ego and evil thrown in for good measure.

"I will do what you say. But I _won't kill._ That is where I draw the line." Eric smiled _Ami's_ famous half smile/smirk and started to walk away.

"Understood." Even if Robin had heard that one word, he would not have heard the subtle tone of malice that resonated behind the curtain of 'love'.

* * *

**explanations:**

(1) the shoes you think of when you think of ballet... it's the ones with padded toes, so dancers look about six to seven inches taller than they actually are... they hurt when you stand up in them!

(2) right leg is on toes; left leg straight up, pointing toward the ceiling; upper body is at a right angle to both legs

(3)stand on one foot; toes on other leg touch the leg you're standing on; turn

(4) you jump up and point one leg down, but then bent at the knee so it is perpendicular to your upper body; other leg is pointed out to the side but bent at the knee so the bottom part of your leg is parallel to your upper body(it is NOT NEXT TO IT!)

(5) think 'roundhouse kick' and basically add gracefulness and pretty costumes

(6) TOO HARD TO DESCRIBE (you need a demonstration to understand it)

(7) periweit but add a kick out every 360 degrees

**AN: WELL! This was an interesting chapter to write! I mean, honestly. This was kind of insane. I have NO idea where these demented ideas came from.**

**Sorry to X if I interpreted your characters wrong.**

**So long until next time!**

**-Cori  
**


End file.
